


Little Surprises

by Rakeasaurus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Love Notes, M/M, Surprises, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakeasaurus/pseuds/Rakeasaurus
Summary: Oliver hates surprises so Adrian gives him some that he doesn't mind.





	Little Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from languageismymistress .

It's no secret that Oliver doesn't like surprises and Adrian knows this but that doesn't stop him from leaving little surprises for him to find.

The first time Oliver found a note was in the morning. He woke up in a empty bed but he already knew Adrian would be gone because he's been working on this big case. He gets up and makes the bed as Oliver walks to the other side he sees he's shirt. Adrian had worn it last night and clearly just left it on the floor instead of putting it in the basket, it's things like this that annoy Oliver. He picks up the shirt and sees a note he takes it off and tosses the shirt in the basket.

_Sorry I left without saying goodbye. Love you_

Oliver found himself smiling. He places it on the nightstand and finishes making the bed.

The second time was in the office. Oliver had left Adrian in his office countless of times but this time when Oliver comes back there's a note on his desk. He picks it up.

_See you at 8. Don't eat without me_

Oliver puts it down. He's not sure why Adrian is leaving these sticky notes but he doesn't really mind because It's not every day and Oliver found himself enjoying it.

The third time was in the bunker. They just got info on the bad guy so they got their suits on. Oliver goes to grab his bow but sees a note on it, Oliver already haves a smile on his face.

_Be careful and be safe. Remember you're a good leader no matter what happens_

"I will," Oliver doesn't admit when he gets emotional when it comes to Adrian but this touched him and he doesn't mind letting everyone know about this.

The notes are nice little surprises. Oliver doesn't get them everyday just some days and Adrian always seems to know when and what to say. If there was one thing Oliver learned from being with Adrian is that things aren't always what it seems, so after a month of nice notes it shouldn't have been a surprise.

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. He already had one on and as he grabs his other shoe he sees a note he takes it out.

_We're out of milk and can you bake something? Thanks_

Oliver laughs. He should have guess this was coming it's just how Adrian is but Oliver isn't complaining to much because at the end of the day Adrian did this like love notes so who is Oliver to get mad because they need more milk and he wants something sweet.


End file.
